<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blacksmith Shops and Musicals by catskardllamas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388988">Blacksmith Shops and Musicals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas'>catskardllamas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blurb, F/M, Moment in time, Prompt Fic, almost, cute ass ending tho, reader finally gets her vacation, she almost escaped from reality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finally gets her vacation. WHY does it seem like thoughts of that man follow her everywhere she goes??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Haas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blacksmith Shops and Musicals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the installment of the prompt notebook series that I was waiting for. I might write it again, using other prompts. But like...I really want to start writing for other fandoms using the notebook. So here it is, the final destination...oof. Bad choice of words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   SMOSH Goes Camping finished filming. The job of being in front of the camera was done and now it was up to the editing team and everyone else that worked to make the final product. Y/n was very happy that post-production did not include her. The woman could finally take her much needed and much deserved vacation. A vacation from work, from L.A., from-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   ”Y/n?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Y/n clicked her tongue to keep her from swearing out loud. “Oh, hey Damien. What’s up? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The actor walked up to stand next to her, nearly brushing her shoulder. “I decided to venture out this weekend. Filming SGC was fun and all, but I wanted to do something for myself. I figured I’d come to this northern little tourist town, eat some good food, visit the blacksmith shop, maybe catch a musical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Y/n narrowed her eyes at him. “Hm. Sounds like a familiar plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Damien scratched at his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   ”Yeah, that’s not suspicious </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Y/n turned back to face the front of the slow-moving line. A gust of wind blew and she dug her hands into her coat pockets. She was surprised by how much she whisked she’d had bundled up before waiting in an outdoor line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Damien’s voice was close to her as he put a gentle hand on her elbow. “Hey, there’s an Indian place down the road next to the Bible church. There’s no line. You wanna try that food instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The woman tried to hold back any physical evidence of the sparks that his voice and touch sent through her. She hoped that he’d be blind to the blush covering her cheeks. “I’ve been in my spot for almost half an hour. Why would I leave it?...yeah, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Nothing was said as Damien grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. Y/n didn’t understand how Damien could be so calm, cool, and collected while snow trucks were plowing through her abdomen. She was just very thankful that the walk was short. He didn’t let go of her hand, however, until they were seated at their table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   ”Thanks for humoring me.” The actor offered while he looked at the menu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   ”Of course, Dames. I’m too hungry to wait in a line now. In all honesty, I’m not that big of a fan of Korean barbecue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Damien pursed his lips to the side. “I meant about holding my hand. I didn’t think you would be too comfortable with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Y/n’s eyes grew. “Oh. Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Damien quietly looked at his menu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   ”We can do it again. If you want? All of the time. But like...just you and just...me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The soft smile and blush she received back were all she needed before she went back to her own menu. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>